


It’s a long, hard ride

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It’s a long, hard ride  
> Rating: R  
> Word count: 2.874  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles, nor has this ever happened for real.   
> A/N: PWP
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

  
  
He kept staring at Paul. The long ride they had to take was boring, and because it was dark now – a cold and rainy October night, he couldn’t focus on what was passing by outside either. George and Ringo were in another car, so it was just the two of them and the driver of course. But the man was old and probably half deaf – John just hoped that he wasn’t half blind as well – and he never seemed to notice what the lads in the back seat were doing.  
   
Not that they were doing a lot though. John was just staring at Paul, his mind wandering miles away about all kinds of things. They were all related to him though.   
   
The only physical thing he did notice, was the heath between his legs. It had started to become painful hours ago it seemed, but he didn’t know what to do with it right now. He just had to wait until they finally arrived at the place they had to be. He was sure, that if he stopped staring at Paul it might become less, but he didn’t seem able to.   
   
He carefully let his hand slide downwards, to his groin, and covered up the bulge in his trousers with his hand. He hoped Paul hadn’t noticed, but seemingly the answer was ‘no’ anyway. Paul’s eyes were closed, his head resting on his hand, against the window. Probably asleep, or just very tired. Nonetheless; too tired to notice.  
   
The road was bumpy, and slowly he started to rub his hand over his groin – Paul wouldn’t notice it if his hand would move a bit, in case he opened his eyes, would he? Even though he probably still had to wait until they got into their hotel before getting his release, for a while it took away the pain, just because of the movements.    
   
Paul slightly opened his eyes then, and they met John’s. When Paul smiled lazily, John quickly looked away from him. He turned his head towards the window, the dark and mean outside world he sometimes loved, and sometimes couldn’t stand. At this moment, he felt neutral about it – there wasn’t anything to see there after all. He closed his eyes, and focussed on the feeling between his legs.   
   
He imagined what could happen if Paul found out – and told him he loved John too. Maybe, Paul would pull down his trousers. He started to rub a bit harder. Then he would start kissing his stomach, his thighs, and as he imagined so, he let his hand travel to his thighs. He shivered, and then let his hand return to stroking his hard on. Then Paul would eventually take his cock into his mouth, hand around his shaft at the same time as well. It would be soft and warm and very, very good.   
   
At that moment, there was a huge bump in the road. John’s eyes flew open, as he pushed his hand down onto his groin, sending the feeling he was fairly used to through his body. Exactly this movement, along with the images in his head, were enough to pull him just over the edge. He knew he couldn’t turn back anymore, and all he thought was why he’d actually started it. It hadn’t been very clever, after all. He shivered, gasped.  
   
Then he came in his pants, sticky and warm between his legs. After the feeling – and even though it had been awkward, it had been a pleasant feeling, subsided, he quickly peered to his side, to Paul, just to see a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. John realized Paul knew, not only that he’d had an orgasm – which was fairly obvious, but also why. Paul always seemed to know what was going on in his mind.  
   
\- - -   
   
As he walked out of the shower, a towel draped around his middle, Paul was sat in their shared room. When he saw John had finished having his shower, he slowly put his book aside, and stood up.   
   
While Paul was in the bathroom, John pulled his clothes out of his suitcase, and threw them on his bed. He first needed to find a pair of clean pants, and of course a clean pair of pyjamas as well.   
   
He was so busy finding some that he hadn’t noticed Paul coming out of the bathroom again. Then, he felt arms slide around his waist and he immediately stilled. Paul had pressed his body close to John’s, and even though he was still clothed, John felt Paul’s heart pounding against his back.   
   
‘’You know,’’ Paul whispered in his ear. ‘’I thought that you quite brightened up the car journey last night.’’ Paul’s hands slid down a bit over his stomach. ‘’I know you were fantasizing about me... Otherwise you wouldn’t have been staring at me, throughout most of the drive.’’ Paul loosened his embrace a bit now. He sighed. Then John felt Paul’s lips on his neck, making him completely unable to move.  
   
It wasn’t even because he was scared about what might happen. More, that he’d never expected this to happen. Paul was seducing him at the moment, sliding his hands even lower, towards the towel John was still wearing around his waist. The man that turned him on, he realized, and as the first shock subsided, he was finally able to move again.  
   
Pressing his body closer to Paul, he felt Paul was getting exited as well, moaning softly in his ear as John slightly grinded into him. Then John turned around, just before Paul was able to take off his towel, and cupped Paul’s – now flushed – face, pressing their lips together into a kiss. Paul’s hands now on his back, sliding lower and finally taking off John’s towel so he was fully naked.  
   
Paul’s actions had an obvious physical effect on him, and probably on Paul too. He could see the bulge in front of Paul’s trousers, the thoughts about what could or would happen now racing through his head, making him feel dizzy. Paul pressed him onto the bed, so he was sitting on the edge, and kneeled in front of him. John knew Paul hadn’t done anything like this before, so he promised himself he wouldn’t judge too harsh about it afterwards. Though, knowing Paul and seen the feeling he got of him just to think about him, it would be pretty amazing.  
   
Paul’s fingers were lingering atop of John’s thighs, making slow circles and making John shiver. He stared down at Paul, big eyes staring back at him, his mouth half opened, most famous pout, the corners of his mouth curling up a bit, laughing at him teasingly.  
   
Then he started to kiss John’s thighs, moving his hands up, closer towards John’s erection. John pushed his hips forward, urging Paul to grab his dick and make him come, but Paul didn’t. He just kept kissing the inside of his thigh, then moving up, avoiding John’s hard on carefully, kissing his stomach and then moving down towards his other thigh.   
   
Eventually, when Paul wrapped his hand around his shaft, John moaned and felt that the touch sent shivers through his whole body. Looking up at him again, Paul slowly brought his face closer to John’s erection, opening his mouth a bit at first, and then wider. Too slow, John thought, he felt Paul’s breath but couldn’t feel the warmth and wetness he wanted, not yet.  
   
John closed his eyes, and thrust his hips forward again, moaning and aching and wanting Paul’s touch, more than anything else. Then, finally, when he fell back onto the bed, he felt Paul’s mouth enclose him. He almost shouted out as he felt Paul’s tongue running along his shaft, letting him go with his hand for a moment to do so, then taking hold of it again. Paul slowly started to move his hand now, mouth again around the tip, tongue licking slowly across it.  
   
His breathing started to get ragged, and he sat up slightly again to see Paul. His own hair was still damp from the shower, getting more damp because of his sweat, and some of the locks were falling in front of his eyes.  As Paul took him in his mouth deeper, he started to moan louder, grabbing Paul’s hair with his one hand, while he supported his body to stay upright with the other. He threw his head back, and unable to keep himself from doing so, he started to buck up into Paul’s mouth rather violently.  
   
He felt his muscles tense up, the pleasant feeling now becoming heavier quickly and spreading through his whole body, as well as the heath did. He started to moan uncontrollably now, louder and louder, not only ‘uh’ or ‘oh’ anymore as previously, but also ‘Paul’ and begs for him to take him even deeper, faster, harder if possible, all to make him come. Paul started to hum, or to moan, John couldn’t think which one of the two it could possibly be, and the vibrations sent sparks through his body, the first signs his orgasm now taking over him, and eventually he bucked up for the last time, shouting Paul’s name and coming in his mouth.  
   
Then he fell back onto the bed, panting and feeling completely spent. The room spun around him, and he needed to let it stop. The feeling that still raced through his body was intense, Paul’s mouth still on him, apparently savouring his taste and swallowing all of his cum, every last drop of it. Then Paul stood up, and lay down on the bed next to him, hand on John’s stomach. By now, he was able to breath fairly normally and he locked his eyes with Paul’s, like he’d done so many times before.  
   
He felt Paul’s groin against his thigh, the heath and hardness undeniable, even through the trousers he was still wearing. Paul looked at him, and softly kissed him, cupping his face and drawing circles over John’s jaw and cheek with his thumb. Even the slightest touch Paul made caused John to shiver, and as John slid his hand over Paul’s neck, he could feel Paul shiver under his touch as well.  
   
Then he slid his hand down over Paul’s stomach. The muscles trembled under his touch, even though Paul was still fully dressed. Then John sat up, moving his hand down towards Paul’s crotch. Paul was still lying on the bed, knowing what John was doing. John saw his chest moving up and down, and while it had been rather calm at first – far as it could be in a situation like this, it started to rise and fall, as John slid his hand down, lower and lower.   
   
He sat down atop of Paul’s legs, unbuttoning the lowest buttons of Paul’s shirt, teasingly popping them out of their holes. Exposing the pale flesh of his stomach, the hairs on it looking so oddly appealing to him at the moment, he couldn’t help himself but placing a kiss on it. Doing so, he grazed the bulge in Paul’s groin, and Paul moaned. He kept letting his lips linger on Paul’s stomach as he opened the rest of Paul’s shirt.  
   
Then he unbuckled Paul’s belt and also popped the last button out of it’s hole. After he’d done so, he unzipped Paul’s fly, and slowly pushed his trousers over his slender hips, exposing even more of his pale flesh, his thighs, and now again John kissed the newly exposed area. He felt Paul shiver under his touch again, and as he threw his trousers away to the floor, Paul spread his legs a bit wider.   
   
He was kissing the inner of Paul’s thighs now, stroking his stomach and making Paul moan already. Of course, John realized, Paul had wanted this for longer as well. Besides, he’d also been the one to wait instead of get some action immediately, sort of. He slid his hands down, closer to Paul’s groin and even though he wasn’t quite touching Paul yet, he could feel the heath and Paul bucked up his hips already. With his one finger, he traced a path down over Paul’s thigh, to his knee and back up again. In the mean time, he finally licked Paul’s shaft, and while he did so he looked up, to see Paul’s gorgeous, gorgeous expression.  
   
His mouth was opened, eyes half lid, moans escaping from his throat. He was biting his lower lip, though, trying not to moan. But each time again, he let go and did moan, and then biting his lip again and everything started all over again. Sexy. He’d want to hear this more often, he promised himself. He’d grabbed the sheets tightly, with both hands, his back was arched and his stomach tense. His legs spread widely with a throbbing erection in the middle of them. The red of it a heavy contrast with the rest of his blank skin.  
   
Then he took Paul in his mouth. He tasted Paul – for the very first time in his life, or so it felt. Slowly he started to suck, then let go a bit and lick over the whole length of the cock again, and eventually back to taking him in his mouth again. All at a slow pace, wanting Paul to enjoy this, but also willing this to last forever because of the brilliance of the moment. Because it was, it was brilliant. They felt so at ease, so good, and it felt so natural, obviously not only to him but also to Paul. Then to imagine he’d always said he’d never ever even kiss a boy on his lips – even if it were just a short peck. He assumed that was the power of love.  
   
Eventually, he closed his other hand around the base of Paul’s cock, feeling it throb and feeling a bit of pity for him, lust to make him come as well. He was starting to suck Paul harder, moving his hand up and down like in any ordinary wank, except for this wasn’t really a wank. From Paul’s moans, increasing in volume, groans, also, by now, he knew he was doing it well, apparently. He smiled, and remembered what had happened what he’d done and –especially – felt when Paul had started to hum while having him still in his mouth.  
   
So he started to hum. He hummed A Taste of Honey, because somehow he thought it was an appropriate song for this moment. He knew Paul probably wouldn’t have liked him doing so, if he’d been aware of it, but he seemed completely lost at the moment, continuously bucking up in his mouth, he had to pin his hips to the bed even, in order not to make Paul choke him. He moaned and whispered John’s name, his eyes rolled back in his head, head cocked back and exposing his neck. The hair wildly around his head now, poking into every direction. Lips red. It was the best view John’d ever seen, probably.  
   
And then Paul moaned louder than before, almost begged him to make him come, and then softer than before, voice hoarse, ‘’Oh God, John.’’    
   
Then his muscles tensed up visibly, not only in his stomach but through his whole body. John could feel Paul’s thighs tremble, not only under his touch anymore but unstoppable. Then he bucked up in John’s mouth for the last time, making John taste the warm, sticky fluid Paul was releasing. Even though he’d been prepared for something like this to happen, he’d never experienced it before and it made him gasp. Paul had fallen back onto the bed now, flat on his back just like John had done before. John licked the last bit of cum off of Paul’s cock, and swallowed the lot.  
   
Then he sat down on the floor next to the bed, wondering about how quickly something could change – a relationship between two people for example. The borders of friendship could vanish, escalate into becoming lovers even. Which had happened to him and Paul today.  
   
After a while, he went to the toilet. When he came back, Paul was throwing their clothes over a chair in the corner of the room. As John climbed into his bed, Paul walked to the bed opposite of the room, but he seemed to hesitate. When their eyes met again, Paul smiled, and walked back to John’s bed, taking the pillow of his own bed with him. As Paul crept underneath the sheets, joining him, he felt Paul’s naked body slide against his own.   
   
He let his head rest on Paul’s still bare chest, wrapping his arms around Paul’s body and pulling him into a loving embrace. He’d ask Paul tomorrow how he knew, and why he’d decided to let him know this way. But for now, he just wanted to fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved most of all.


End file.
